Used to be Us
by RainbowLove06
Summary: Ino has been friends with two handsome guys, Sasuke and Naruto, since childhood. Highschool changed them. Sasuke decided not to have anything to do with them anymore and Naruto agreed? She was so confused. So she agreed and she stayed away from them. Two years passed and no contact since then. WAIT! They're all in the same class this year? Fuck.
1. Chapter 1

Used to be Us

**A/N: oh yeaah, a new story. **

**Summary:** **Ino has been friends with two handsome guys, Sasuke and Naruto, since childhood. Highschool changed them. Sasuke decided not to have anything to do with them anymore and Naruto agreed? She was so confused. So she agreed and she stayed away from them. Two years passed and no contact since then. WAIT! There all in the same class this year? Fuck.**

* * *

_"Were not going to be friends anymore?"_

_Why? What the hell happened to him. Is Naruto okay with this?_

_"Eh? No. No." The raven-hair replied as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. I said it wrong. I mean let's just keep our distance from each other."_

_That's the same thing as saying, 'We can't be friends.'_

_Did he know that his words stung my fucking heart._

_Naruto say something! _

_Naruto's eyes were full of shocked and confused. I saw him smile. "Okay Sasuke. If thats what you want then fine by me." He said harshly already walking away._

_Don't I have a say in this? _

_"Oi wait!" I said as I grabbed Sasuke's hand stopping him from moving. _

_He didn't let me talk. He roughly let go of my hand and drifted away from me._

_Did fifteen years mean nothing to them?_

_I felt as if they flipped a switch and erased me from their memories._

_So many things happened on that day. Somehow I can't reach them anymore._

* * *

"Inooo, I missed you so much!" A girl screeched from behind me.

I looked behind as I saw a cute brunette with two buns running up to me.

She tackled me into a big hug. I pulled away from her. "Tenten! I missed you too. How was summer break?"

Tenten started telling me what she did over the break. I'm so glad I met her. She's the exact definition of best friend.

I can't really concentrate on what she's saying because girls kept on screaming nearby.

I spotted the screaming and rolled my eyes.

TenTen followed my eyes. "Sasuke's fangirls are so damn annoying." She commented.

I looked at the girls who were now forming a circle while the raven-hair was in the center of them with his friends.

Sasuke Uchiha. A cold-hearted guy who rejected every girl's rejections. God, I feel like yelling at-.. oh wait thats not my job anymore.

I wonder if he forgot about me. Does he even miss me? And what about that whisker face? I wonder how they're doing. Are they eating right? Are they focusing on their studying.

I slapped my forehead. Geez, why am I thinking about them?

Tenten patted my shoulder, breaking my thoughts. "Ino, are you alright?"

I gave her my best smile as I grabbed her hand taking her inside. "Let's check what class are we in, shall we?" I looked back as I see her nod.

We made our way to the halls as we checked the bulletin board for our name.

I crossed my fingers. Please let be in Tenten's class!

More and more people came to check what class they'll be in so it was hard to look for my name. People started pushing.. and I ended up in the back.

"Hey Naruto, what class are you in?"

"Class 5. You?" I heard him say.

"Aw man! I'm in class 7!" His friend replied.

Don't look back. You have nothing to do with him.

I tried averting my eyes from him, but it was hard.

I took a quick look at him and then stopped. Fuck. He got hotter than last year.

He still had that big smile on his face.

Tenten made her way to me and I knew something was wrong.

"Were not in the same class." She stated.

My face dropped. I scratched the back of my head. "Oh thats okay. So what class am I in?"

"Class 5." She claimed as we started walking towards to the hall.

Class 5? Didn't I heard someone-..

"Well this is my stop." She said as we both looked inside the classroom. "Whoa lots of people already." She commented.

Why is she blushing? I followed her eyes. My eyes widen as I started laughing.

I nudged her. "Neji's in this class."

"I know." She said feeling embarrased that I brought up his name.

"You should talk to him!" I insisted.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because.. uhm.." She kept looking at him then back at me. Sheesh. She's crazy for him.

"Because?" It looked like she wanted to say something, but quickly closed her mouth.

Suddenly, a genuis idea came into my mind. I smirked as I see Tenten panicking because she already knew what my next move was.

"Neji!" I screamed his name very loud making the whole clase stare at us.

He stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard his name. He looked at us.

I pointed my finger to Tenten telling him that she called his name.

I chuckled as I walked away quickly.

I'm a good friend. Aah, there's my class.

As I walked in I realized everyone's already in there seats.

Shit am I late? My face turn red because everyone in the whole class was staring at me.

"Aah, young lady.." I looked up. "I knew there was someone was missing." A guy with white hair with a... mask on spoke to me?

Is he my teacher or a freakin ninja?

He continued, "What's your name?"

I scoffed, "Ino Yamanaka."

He was holding a paper which looked like an arrange seats diagram.

Oh great..

"Ino you'll be sitting next to Mr. Uchiha.." He stated, placing the diagram on his desk.

Wait. What? What! He's in this class? I could already hearing the girls jealousy.

He smiled as if he's telling me to go already.

"Wait uhm.." What's his name? I looked at the board seaching for his name. "Kakashi-Sensei, can I sit in the front? My eye sights are really bad." I begged him.

"Oh then, you could just copy Sasuke's notes?" He replied as he pushed me lightly to go take my seat.

I sweat dropped, but kept my cool. As I passed through the aisle I saw a familar blonde sitting close by to where I'll be sitting.

Oh golly, isn't this a childhood reuion!

I made my way through my desk as I sat down, placing my bag on my isn't bad. I'm not that closed to him. Thank god the desks aren't connected.

Someone tapped my shoulders. I slowly looked behind me.

He had silver hair with awesome purple eyes. He smiled with his two sharp teeth showing.

He didn't looked familar. I haven't seen him last year.

"How come you didn't want to sit next to Mr. Popular over there." He said as he points his pencil to him.

He was almost loud, as if Sasuke could hear him.

I gritted my teeth. Not sure how to answer that.

Oh because me, Sasuke, and Naruto used to be amigos, but something weird happened and according to Sasuke we can't be buddies no more. So two years passed and unexpectedly, were all in the same class together. It would be just too awkward sitting next to him.

I turned back around facing the board. "Didn't you heard me? My eye sights are not that good and I need to sit in the front." I lied.

He nodded. "By the way, my name is Suigetsu." He tried making more conversations to me as I tried to avoid him.

"Aw crap." I heard him say.

He dropped his pencil and it was next to my foot. Being a good girl, I bend down to pick it up.

I grabbed the pencil on the group. I looked up and in doing so my head crashed to his jaw, since he also leaned down to get the object.

He groaned.

"I'm so sorry.. err Suigetsu.." I said almost forgetting his name.

"Its cool." He responded rubbing his jaw.

Without thinking I touched his jaw to check if something was wrong.

As I looked up I saw his face was kind of red.

"Ino and Suigetsu, stop flirting back there!" Kakashi-Sensei yelled at us.

Suigetsu leaned back in his chair. "Sorry Kakashi, she made the first move."

I looked back angrily as I see him smirking.

"That's Kakashi-Sensei to you, sir." He stated in a commanding voice.

"Hmp whatever." He responded in a not caring tone.

He shouldn't have said that..

"Leave."

He quickly rose up from his seat. "Good cause this is a boring class. i rather have weird bushybrow teach me." He said.

He glance over me before leaving. "Meet me in the rooftop when its break."

Just when I was ready to decline he already left.

* * *

The whole period was dead silent after the Suigetsu incident.

The bell rang and Kakashi-Sensei allowed us to leave.

Finally, I could leave.

I quickly got out of my seat and grabbed my stuff. Just when I was ready to walk away someone grabbed my hand.

I stumbled as I was pressed against someone's chest. My eyes widen as my chest was about to explode.

"Stay away from Suigetsu. He's dangerous."

"Sasuke, why do you care?" His hands began to tightened as I struggle to break free.

He's lucky that Kakashi-Sensei and everybody else already left so quickly.

He looked annoyed. It felt like he was watching me and Suigetsu the whole time.

"Just stay away from him."He repeated his words.

I wasn't even planning on assoicating with Suigetsu, but me seeing him like this is giving me an idea.

I yanked my hand from his hold. "Why? He's cute. You can't tell me what to do." I claimed trying to get past him. Man he's strong! "Move." I ordered him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey bud. Let Ino-chan go." Someone sweet said behind Sasuke.

I gupled. I already knew who it was.

The atmosphere was cold.

"I'd never imagine the three of us talking again... Ne Sasuke?"

"Shut up Naruto.. you guys are still annoying." He mumbled under his breath as he roughly pushed past Naruto.

He smiled at me. "He's still cold as ever."

I gave him a crooked smile. I walked past him too not wanting to talk to him.

"Just when I thought everything was gonna be back to normal.." Naruto commented as I could hear guilt in him.

I looked back at him giving a cold glare. "Isn't that already too late?"

I ignored what he was going to say next and just left already. I hate that class. As I was walking, I heard laughters and yelling in front of me.

There were two boys and a female together as a group. They looked like ninth-graders.

"No, it's Yuki's turn to buy the drinks!" a tall boy said.

I looked at the girl and it looked like she was annoyed. "Fine what do you guys want?"

I watched the two boys as they gave her their orders.

"Okay wait here.." the girl said, skipping to the soda machine.

I wanted to laugh. "That used to be us, huh?" I said to myself.

Suddenly the bell ring. What! That was fast, I didn't even had anything!

I groggily turned back around. I spotted Suigetsu leaning against the locker. He looked at me as he walked towards me.

"Thanks for leaving me alone in the rooftop during break." He stated.

I looked at him apologetically, "Sorry. Stupid Sasuke and Naruto were-.."

"Sasuke and Naruto? So the rumors were true." He cut me off.

I gave him a confused look. "Rumors? What rumors.. hey wait! Where are you going? Class is this way." I watched him leave.

* * *

"Okay class settle in.." Kakashi-Sensei said as the students sat down. "We will be having a culture festival."

Everyone in the class started groaning.

"Now, now, you guys will be in pair of four groups. You may-.." He stopped when Suigetsu walked in. "It's good to see you here. We were just discussing on the culture festival were making."

He raised his eyebrow. "A festival? How lame."

I couldn't tell what Kakashi-Sensei's reaction is cause he has that mask on his face. "Since you just came in, pick three students to join your group."

"Three classmates?" He glance at me and he smirked. "Okay. I pick Ino,... Sasuke, and Naruto."

"NANI!" I yelled and surprisingly Naruto also too as we exchanged looks.

Suigetsu sat down back in his seat. He came close to me and whispered to my ear. "What's wrong, Ino? You don't look so hot."

_Stay away from Suigetsu. He's dangerous. _

**A/N: so did like it? yes? no? Remember to..**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. **

**and REVIEW? lol, i'll love you forever if you do? Peaceskies.( :**


	2. Chapter 2

Used to be Us

Finally school is over. Kakashi-Sensei's can get weirder than ever.

* * *

I walked home alone not wanting to talk to anyone right now. I hope Tenten didn't mind.

I opened my door with the keys as I took off my shoes and put it to the side. "I'm home.." I said, closing the door. Ha. No one's home. Mom is still at work probably working late at night and dad? I don't give a fuck about him. He's probably fucking a whore right now. Its a good thing he doesn't live with me and my mom.

Yup my parents are divorced. My dad lives in a luxiorious big-ass house while me and my mom lives in a two-story house. Not that I'm complaining. Living in this house is fine. Its enough room for me and my mom.

Its a good thing I don't live at my dad's house because his neighbor is that emo bastard.

I went upstairs to my room and plopped down on my bed. I laid there thinking that tomorrow isn't gonna be good.

* * *

_Beep beep beep_.

I quickly turned off my alarm clock as I stretched.

Suddenly, I heard a loud ruckus from downstairs. I put on my robe as I ran downstairs.

I saw my mom still in her work clothes while she was taking her shoes off. "Mom?" I said, suprisingly.

She jumped in shock as she looked up. Her eyes looked really tired. Her hair was puffy and messy. "Ino, sorry did I woke you?" She uttered as she walked past me placing her bag on the dinning table.

"Did you just got home.. from work?" I wonder ignoring her question.

She went to the kitchen, making her self coffee as I joined her. "You look like your going to past out." I said, watching her every move. I saw her stumble a few times, but she caught herself. "Take it easy mom."

She went to the living room as she lay down on the couch, placing her coffee on the coffee table. I followed her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said closing her eyes. "I just need to rest.. I do have to start work in two hours."

"Two hours! But you just got home from working!" I stated, giving her an uneasy look.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

I gloated. She's not listening to me. I sigh. "Maybe I should get a part time job.."

She placed her hands on her forhead as she looked at me. "No don't. I'm fine. Your job is to focus on your studies." She claimed.

"But-.."

"Get ready for school." She said so serious.

* * *

I walked through the crowded halls as I see Tenten leaning against my locker. I smiled at her. "Hey Tenten!" I yelled, noticing my appearance.

She playfully hit me in the shoulders. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh I had.. stuff to do.." I wanna tell her what happened during break, but I don't want to worry her. "Sorry were you alone?"

She blushed as she looked away from me. "No.. Neji was with me.."

Aw. How cute.

Suddenly the bell rang. I groaned. "Lets catch up during break, k?"

She nodded. She spotted Neji at his locker. I chuckled as I pushed her. "Go." She greeted him as he looked happy to see her.

Curse her for having a hot friend.

I walked inside my class as more people are coming in. I saw Naruto sitting down as his friends came to talk to him.

Curse him for having lots friends.

I sat down in my seat.

Kakashi-Sensei walked in with papers in his hands. He smiled as he was greeted from students. "Okay class, are you ready for the culture festival."

Shit. I forgot about that.

I glance to the left if Sasuke was here, but he wasn't.

I crossed my fingers. _Please let Sasuke be absent today.. pleaseeee._

I tap my desk with my fingers wondering what Naruto was thinking about this. I glance over at Naruto seeing what his reaction would be. Hmph. It was hard to tell.

I watched him smile and laughing so casually with his friends as his spiky-blonde hair stands out. He's always been so popular with people.

"Okay class." Kakashi-Sensei said trying to get our attention as he sat down on his chair. "Every group will pick out each activity they will be doing to help out in festivle." He said as he pass out a piece of a paper with list of activties in every aisle. "When your done, please write in the board what your group will be doing."

Suprisingly, Sasuke and Suigetsu walked in late. They walked to their seat as they sat down.

I looked behind me, facing the silver-hair. "Why were you late?"

"Aw. Are you worried about me." He said patting my shoulders.

Ugh. This guy!

I recieved the paper as the guy in the front gave it to me. I passed it back to Suigetsu.

Whoa. There's so many activites. What sound easier and less work? Aah, the posters sounds good and really easy to do.

"Hey Suigetsu, I think we should do the posters." I said waiting for a respond.

Why isn't he answering?

I looked behind me and realizing Suigetsu isn't there. What the hell? He was just here a-..

"Oi Ino!" I looked up to see Suigetsu in front of the board as he wave his hand, motioning for me to come.

I groaned as I got up walking towards him. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"Were doing bakery."

My eyes twitched. "Bakery? Who lets you decide on that one?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He narrowed his eyes, looking strangely at me. He sigh, "Don't tell me you don't know how to bake?"

My face turned red as I whirled around. "O-Of course I do.."

Do I?

"Oi Suigetsu.. what are we doing?"

I whirled back around and stood their motionless. Naruto was standing casually next to Suigetsu with his hands inside his uniform pants.

"Bakery... I hope you know how to bake." He replied, leaning against the board.

I slapped my forehead. Geez, I almost forgot Naruto and Sasuke are in my group. Why the hell did Suigetsu picked me and more importantly them?

"Stop spacing out." Somone cold said behind me. I rolled my eyes already knowing who it was. I didn't say anything nor did I turn around. I heard him continued, "I don't want to earn a bad grade for your lack of daydreaming." He hissed as he purposely shoved past me.

I scowled, clenching my fist in anger. How dare he said that to me. Fuck you, Sasuke.

Suigetsu glanced at me already noticing my anger. "Okay since our group is all together, we should head to the cooking class."

We left the classroom, heading to the cooking room. I was in the back, following behind the boys. It was awkwardly silent..

Suigetsu looked wicked at me, realizing his stare I quickly turned away. He huffed, "I'm bored." He said as he yawn loudly. "You guys are awfully quiet. Did something happen? He said sounding obvious as he looked behind us with eyes full mysterious. "Or should I say_ happened_?"

Naruto stopped feeling uncomfortable.

Oh boooyy.

Sasuke looked irritated as he shot a glare at Suigetsu. "I'm not here for pet talks." He muttered, continuing walking. "Let's just get this over with." He bragged.

"Your no fun." I heard the silver-hair say.

Once we got inside the cook room we automatically parted ways which suprised me.

Ever since our 'reunion' yesterday (except for Suigetsu) we became more serious.

"Ino, your doing the cake." Suigetsu ordered me, handing me the recipe.

A cake? No. "Whoa. Wait." I said, grabbing his hands. "A cake is really hard to bake. Can I do something more simple? Like cookies or brownies." I suggested letting go of his arm.

"Sorry girly, they're taken." He said, walking away from me.

I looked at the recipe he handed to me. A wooden spoon? Aah, there it is. I spotted it next to the sink. I walked over there as I grabbed the spoon... but why does the spoon felt so warm?

I looked down as I notice a hand was clinged on top of mine. I looked up to see Sasuke next to me, maybe getting the spoon as well. I freaked as I snatched my hands away from him. I gritted my teeth as I turned away from him.

Eww. My hand smell like him.

"Hey Ino.." Suigetsu said walking towards me. "I have a ques-..."

I rubbed my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me weird. "You got Sasuke's bacteria.." I said loudly.

He chuckled, playing along with me. "Sorry, it doesn't work. I've got a barrier up. So too bad!" He said sticking his tounge out.

I laughed. Maybe I could get along with this guy. I caught Sasuke staring at us and he looked even more irritated.

* * *

"Ok! The cake looks good." I said as I placed it in the oven. I just need to wait until about twenty minutes.

What time is it? I took out my phone from my pocket. New message?

_"Meet me in my locker. ASAP! And bring food!" _

_- Tenten _

She seems excited?

The boys were still making the food so I sneaked out. I opened my locker as I grabbed my lunch.

I saw Tenten next to her locker, looking through her phone.

I smiled. "Hey Neji lover!" I screamed as she jumped. I ran up to her. "What's up?"

She looked embarrased. "Neji asked me out.."

Oh my lord! "I'm so happy for you." I cheered, pulling her into a tight hug. "When's the date?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

"Today.." She didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sigh as she sat down on the floor. I did the same. "I'm sorta nervous.. and I barely know him.."

"Just talk about the stuff you like. You'll be fine." I reassured her.

She nodded as she stands up. "As long as your with me."

I gave her a confused look as I got up from the hard floor. "Huh?"

"When Neji asked me out.. I didn't know what to say. It was so sudden and I didn't want to say no.. soo I asked him if we could have a double date. And he said with who? And I said I could bring you. He agrees and said he'll ask one of his friends if he could come to be your date."

What? I looked angrily at her. "You set me up with a blind date! How could you." I said, crossing my arms over ny chest.

"I'm sorry.. I just really like him." She said as she bows for forgiveness. "Can you please come.. its today.." She insisted.

She pouted giving me a puppy look. "But the festivle is today."

"Skip it! Its for ninth-graders.." She bragged.

I rolled my eyes as I skim through my phone. "When? And what time?"

Her eyes brighten. "Today, right after school. Meet us at the front!" She stated, picking her stuff. "I got to go!" She waved a good bye as she walked away.

He better be cute!

What time is it? I have a feeling i'm forgetting about something..

My eyes widen as I quickly gathered my stuffs. "Shit! The cake!" I ran as fast as I could to the cook room.

Once I got there.. the room was empty except Naruto's the only one here. He was standing next to the stove where my cake is inside still.

I nervously walked over there and quickly turned it off. I open the stove as I reached for the tray. Just when I took it out, I dropped it on the floor making a loud thud.

"Shit! Owwieee!"

Naruto looked thunderbolt at me. Wondering what the hell happened. He slowly walked up to me.

"Ouch! God damnit! That hurts!" I cursed loudly. I looked at my hands that are now red as hell. "Fuck!" I yelled as tears forms in my eyes.

"That looks bad." I heard Naruto say. I looked up to see him standing right next to me. He looked worried.

"No shit, sherlock." I replied.

I watched him grab a big bowl and placed cold water in it. He carefully grabbed my burned hands and placed my hands in the water. "Don't take your hands off the water for a little while." He ordered.

Aah, that feels nice.

He waited for me to say something. "You didn't have to help me." I mumbled under my breath.

He sat down on the counter next to me as he watch me plunge my hands in the water. "I didn't wanna hear you curse all day.." He responded as he leaned into me. "Don't I get a thanks?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him. He averted his eyes away from mine.

He looked down on the floor noticing the cake still on the tray. "I think your cake is dead."

I stared at the cake. How the hell did it turn small? "It looks disgusting if you ask me.." I frowned. I work so hard on that cake. Why is luck never on my side.

He notice my pouting. He jumped down from the counter, grabbing the gloves as he puts it on. "You work hard on this..right?" He took the tray as he place it on the counter. He removes the glove as he grab a fork.

He eats a small piece of my disgusting tiny cake.

I watched him gobble up the cake. I saw him make weird faces, but still kept eating it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I took my hands off the bowl as I grabbed a cloth, wiping my hands.

He grabbed a napkin as he wipes his face. He faced me and smiled at me. "I saw how you worked hard on baking this cake and I don't want to see it go to waste."

I smiled at him, grateful for his kindness. "Thanks.." I mumbled. My hands sting a little, but it got better. "So, how is it?"

"Taste like shit." He said, while laughing. "At least it's better than my mom's cooking."

"Your mom's... cooking.. isn't that bad.." I said, remembering the times when his mom forced me to eat her food.

"Oh really?" He said, sitting on the counter next to me. "I remember you puked all over me.."

"Oh shut up.." I said, hitting him on the shoulders. I heard him laugh.

This felt weird.. but nice at the same time. Just by talking to him, it brings me good o'l memories.

I looked at the clock and school was already over! That was hella fast. I jumped down from the counter as he did the same. "I'm probably going to get a bad grade." I groaned.

"Don't worry. Just say you worked with me." He said, putting a happy expression.

I grabbed my bag on the floor. "You sure?"

"Yeah.."

I thanked him as we both walked out of the classroom. "Are you going to the festival?"

"Nope. I have things to do.. and I'm probably late."

"Oh is that so.." He said scratching the back of his head. He looked disappointed, but still kept a smile on. "We.. uhm .. we should hang out soon.." He said, looking embarrased.

"I don't know.. I think this isn't a good idea." I said, not wanting to disappoint him.

Seriously did he not forget what happened before?

His face dropped. He wasn't expecting me to say that. "Yeah.. your right.." He said, saving his pride. "I don't know why I asked that.. later Ino-chan.." He said turning to leave.

I grabbed his hands. "Wait. I didn't mean to-.."

"I know_ exactly_ what you meant." He said, yanking his hand away from mine. "Bye."

I watched him leave. Why do I feel bad about this?

I made my way outside in front of the school, looking for Tenten. I spotted her under the tree, waiting.

Pfft. I just want to scream out loner to her.

I ran up to her and screamed, "Hey Neji's lover!"

She covered my mouth. "Stop calling me that." She said as she pulled her hands away from me.

"So who's my date?" I asked.

"I don't know. Neji hasn't told me." She said as we both waited patiently for the boys. She rolled her eyes. "And look who's walking towards us."

I glance up looking at the chicken hair who is now in front of us. I grinned. "Sasuke?"

Why is he here?

"Two syllables. Good, good for you." He said pretending to look amazed at me.

"Fuck off." I cursed.

"Tenten!" We all looked behind and saw Neji running up to us. "Sorry, I'm late. Guy-Sensei wanted to talk to me." He informed us.

I notice that Sasuke was still here with us. I pointed at him, "Why are you still here?"

Neji looked surprised. "Oh.. Ino.. he's your date. But it seems like you guys hate- I mean know each other." He said, noticing the death glares between me and him.

I shooked my head. "I'm sorry, _what _did you say?"

I practically zoned out after hearing Sasuke's my date.

Again, luck is never on my side.

**A/N: Omg. Your reviews made my day. Thanks guys!**

Leave a review, tell me what you think. If you want you can give me suggestions on the next chapter!

Review! Thankssss.


	3. Chapter 3

Used to be Us

Whaaaattt .. ?

I kept making faces while glancing anxiously at Tenten.

Why would Sasuke agreed to this? Or did he.. Should I leave?

"I heard this cafe shop down the street that sells coffee.." Noo shit. I heard Neji muttered, no sign of nervousness. "Uhm. Should we go?" He questioned us.

Tenten beamed with a bright smile on her face. "Of course." She said, walking with Neji while I got stuck in the back with ... him.

I could hear Tenten and Neji already making conversations about this new movie coming out. I wish I knew what movie they were talking about so I could join them.

I sigh as I glance at Sasuke. His soft black-jet hair hovered his eyes as he kept a bored expression on while his hands were in his pockets. I hate to admit it, but his uniform fits him so perfectly.

His eyes land on me as I quickly looked away.

I saw him smirked. "What's this? Were you just checking me out just now?" He observed, raising an eyebrow.

I flustered. Was I? I didn't even notice. "Please. Don't be full of yourself.." I mocked him. "Who would have the time of day to waste their time staring at you." I commented, as he looked dumbly at me.

I'm so stupid. It looked like he wanted to say, 'have you seen the girls at school?'

He adverted his eyes from me. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh its over there!" Tenten yelled, pointing at the shop as we walked over there.

My eyes widen as I stare at the cafe shop infront of me. No.. Could this be..

* * *

_'Ahhh! Cafe?' I read the title of the shop. 'Thats a weird name for a coffee shop.' Who am I kidding, its the best name for a shop I ever heard of! _

_'Why are we here, Naruto?' Sasuke said, with an uncaring tone. _

_'Didn't I told you guys? They have the best taste ever! You guys have to try it!' Naruto said, as he jumps around excitied to go in. _

* * *

"Ino? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, coming back to reality. "Yeah.. Tenten don't worry about it." I reassered her. "Let's go in." Neji held the door as we all walked in.

Suprisingly, it stills smells the same as before. Ever since, Sasuke, Naruto, and I haven't made contact to each other, I stopped coming to this small shop.

"This is a cute shop, don't you think?" Tenten pointed out, still looking around. "Neji's buying me a drink." She said, happily.

I twitched. "Sasuke's probably isn't buying me anything so I'll go over there too."

"Oh. What are you getting?" She asked.

* * *

_'Ino-chan what are you getting?' Someone sweetly said behind me. _

_I sigh in frustration. 'I have no idea. What you ordered, Whisker-face?'_

_'Hot chocolate. I can't have coffee since I'm going to be pretty much hyper all daaayy..' He replied. _

_I snorted, hitting him in the shoulders. 'You don't need coffee to be hyper, dummy." I teased him, laughing at him. "Hell, you act crazy all the time Whisker-face..' I said, as he laughs with me._

_"When are you going to stop calling me, Whisker-face?" He complained, but still kept a bright smile on his face. _

_I chuckled lightly. "When pigs fly." I joked._

_'Ahem..'_

_We both jumped, looking behind us as we see Sasuke standing there with drinks in both of his hands. I saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto as he did the same. _

_He walked over to me and handed me a cold drink. 'Here.' _

_I saw his face got a little red when I took it. I thanked him, taking a sip. Holy cow! This is hella good! 'Wow. It tastes so good! What's it called?' _

* * *

"Hellooo? Earth to Ino!"

Tenten called out for me, breaking my thoughts. What? Again? Ugh! I gotta stop thinking about the past.

"Oh sorry.." I mumbled.

"Your zoning out lately. Is something wrong?" She said, sounding upset and worried as she patted me as comfort.

"I'm good." I responded, giving her the best smile I could pull off. "That reminds me I needa buy my drink so if you'll excuse m-.."

She grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving. "It looks likes Sasuke bought you a drink after all."

The guys were coming back with two cups in their hands.

"Here you go. Ice coffee right?" Neji stated, handing the cold drink to Tenten.

She took a sip and she smiled. "Yeah.. thanks.." She said, following Neji to a table.

"Here." I look back as I nervously took it from his warm hands.

I looked suprisingly at the drink in front of me.

Sasuke waited for me to say something, but I didn't know what to say. He snorted, ruffling his hair. "What you didn't expect me to buy you a drink?"

I smirked. "I also didn't except you to remember my favorite drink too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mocha frapachino's your favorite?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, your the one who introduced me to it." I can't believe he remembered. I glance back at him. "Thanks.." That sounded awkward.

"Yeah whatever.. it cost about three bucks. So pay up." He said, helding out his hand.

"Hey. This is a date isn't? Don't be rude. Guys always pay."I stated.

We both stare at the soon-to-be couple in front of us. I could tell there's some flirting action going on there.

"Hn. Let's go." I heard Sasuke say. Just when I was about to say something, he roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the shop.

What the hell?

"What's wrong with you? I almost dropped my drink." I scolded him.

"Let's leave them. They're fine by themselves." He replied. He still haven't let go of my hand, but it kinda felt good holding his hand. "Besides, it felt weird being in there with them."

I giggled at his sudden actions as he eyed me. "Your right."

He smiled at me which really shocked me. I blushed, looking away.

We walked side-by-side, sipping on our drinks.

"I heard your cake for the festival turned out not that pretty." He said.

I fumed, remembering about the cake today. "I know.. it's so embarrassing!"

He grunted. "You care too much about what people think of you." He said taking a seat on the bench.

I jokly gasped, taking a seat next to him. "So not true."

He leaned back, challenging me. "Prove it. Scream, at the top of your lungs."

What.

"Fuck no. People would think.." I didn't finish cause I was about to prove him right just now.

I stare at the busy people around us then back at him. "Right here?"

"Right now." He responded.

I rolled my eyes as I gradually stand up. I looked back at him as he gives me a go. I shut my eyes. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed very loud as people looked back at me wondering what the fuck is wrong with me.

I flustered as I sat back down. "Ok your turn."

He shook his head. "Not today. I don't feel like it." He claimed, teasing me.

My eyes widen. "What? No fair! I did it and now its your turn!"

"Well I didn't except you to actually yell." He chuckled, touching my long hair as he plays with it.

Shit. I wonder if he could hear my heart beating rapidly.

How come I'm not pushing his hands away from my hair?

This day turned out pretty good. I'm glad I finally spend some time with him. I wonder where we stand after this?

"Sasuke-kun?" It sounded like a girl. We looked behind us as a girl about our age stood in front of us with grocery bags occupied in her hands. She has short pink blossom hair.

"Sakura?" His voice sounded suprised. He stopped stroking my hair, walking towards the girl.

Sakura? Who's she?

Her face looks confused as she steps back everytime he tries to get closer. "A-Are... you cheating on me?" She stammered in a verge of crying.

Cheating? He has a g-girlfriend? Pssh. Why do I feel sad? I shook my head. "Uhm no, he's just a fr-..."

"Hell no." He cut me off. "Why would I cheat on you with this stupid loser?" He said, looking back at me, disgusted. "She's just another creepy fangirl. You have nothing to worry about." He said.

Stupid loser, huh? Harsh words all in one sentence. And I was about to call this jerk my friend.

I saw her face light up as she pulled him in for a kiss.

I looked away not wanting to see anything. Should I be upset on how he bitched at me or the fact that he has a damn girlfriend!

I saw her pulled away as she looked at me. She smiled widely as she made her way towards me. Ohh fuck, there's gonna be a fight in any minute..

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno.." She held out her hand for me to shake but I decline it. She awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about before.. I'm just a jealous girlfriend." She said, giggling.

I smiled back. "No sweat. I'd do the same if I were in your shoes."

"I should be going back. My dad's waiting." She said, walking away as she pulls Sasuke into a hug.

Why did Sasuke said those mean things in front of me? He just hulimated me and made me feel like trash.

He started coming his way towards me as I immediatly pushed past him. He grabbed my arm, stopping from going any further. I groaned. "Let go! I wanna leave." I struggled to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't budge. Geez, this seems like de-ja-vu. "I'm serious. Let go, now."

He looked sorta hurt. He finally let go of my arm and thats when I make my move to leave. He followed me from behind, trying to catch up to me. "Ino, what I said... I didn't mean it."

I stopped as he bumped into me. I look back, glaring at him. "Oh you didn't mean it?" I chuckled out loud, making him awkward. "Cut the act. You made me feel shit in front of your girlfriend."

"I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.." He stated.

I laughed once more. "Just by saying were friends makes her get the wrong idea? Yeah, I like your types on girls." I snapped at him as I turn away from him to leave.

"Wait." He said.

I rolled my eyes. I turned back around. "What?" I said, giving him adittude.

His cheeks turned a little red as he looksd away from me. "You just mentioned were friends."

"Yeah, two years ago until you rudely shut me off and Naruto strangely accepted it." My hands were a little bit shaking. This is the first time were talking about this. I walked closer to him as he stayed put. "Sasuke, you never gave me a reason on why we couldn't be friends anymore on that day."

He looked suprised. Mostly of what I said.

"Can you at least tell me why?" My voice almost cracked as tears were forming.

My heart was beating slowly because it looked like he was thinking this through.

"Sorry. You wouldn't understand." He finally replied.

Thats it?

Without thinking, I slapped him hard across the face. He yelped as he took few steps back from me."Your the worst!" I sobbed realizing I'm crying. "You make me feel like a bad person or I did something wrong for you to break off our friendship!"

Again, he just stood there motionless without a word to say.

I wiped my tears. "Man I'm so glad we have this conversation. It made me realize that there's no way in hell we would ever be the same." I sigh as I continued. "That is what you wanted."

He smiled, staring at the ground. "Its for the best. Like I said, you wouldn't understand." He turned to leave. "You changed.. alot." He noted, as he drifted away from me.

Why do I not feel proud of myself? I been dreaming for this moment to happen. To finally tell him off and get a chance to tell him how I feel.

_Ring. Ring. _

I heard my ringtone as I quickly got it out from my pocket.

I sniffed. "Hello?" I said, stumbling towards a bench as I sat down.

"Is this Ino Yamanaka?"

Who is this? "Yes. This is her." I answered.

The mysterious person on the phone gave a long pause before speaking. "This is Konoha hospital speaking. Your mother was involved in a accident."

I freaked as I jumped up from the bench already walking straight foward. "What! Is she alright!"

"I'm sorry. I don't think she's going to make it."

**A/N: Awe, poor Ino.. I wanna thank each and every one of you who reviewed or add this to their favorite's list. **

**Keep those reviews comin'(: **


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay! Where is she!" I said, whirling around few times as I made my way towards the counter.

The lady chewed her gum while forming a bubble as it popped. I wiped my face, because I could feel her spit all over my face. She pushed her glasses against her face. "Who are you looking for?"

I rolled my eyes. Why is she still working here? "Amu Yamanaka!" I said, hurrying her. It looked like she wanted to rip my head off for the way I was acting towards her.

She shot a glare at me as she narrowed her eyes, scanning the files in front of her. I waited, tapping my fingers on the counter. "Amu Yamanaka.. room 24. Go straight, then turn-..."

I cut her off, running wherever directions i'm going to. Room 20.. It says on the door as I pass through. That means I'm close. 21.. 22.. damn it where is it! 23.. aha! Room 24!

Without thinking, I twisted the door knob and barged in without even knocking.

I see my mom, laying down on her bed with a tray full of food. Her hair was messy and she looked tired.

She looked at me, giving me a startled face.

I smiled as tears were forming. I ran up to her, pulling her into a big hug. "Mom! Oh my god, mom! I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see your okay." I pulled her away to see her reaction was.

Her face was still the same when I walked in the room. She was still giving me a strange look as if she didn't know who I was.

I gripped on her shoulders. "Mom?"

She slowly pushed me away. "Who the hell are you?"

My hands fell to my side as I covered my mouth with eyes full of tears and shocked. "What do you mean? I'm your daughter!" I sobbed.

"Oh.. you must be a relative." A girl voice muttered behind me.

I turned around, noticing a tall woman dress in a white coat in front of me. She has long blonde hair in pig tails that hovered her shoulders. She looked like she's in her twenties. She's so young, how can she be able to be a doctor so early?

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not young, ok kid? I'm old." She said, reading my thoughts as she pass me as her breasts jiggles.

Damn. I have to wait till' I'm old to get boobs like that?

She snapped her fingers as I look up. "Hey kid. Keep your eyes on me."

I flustered. "Whatever. Do you know what happened to my mom? It seems like she doesn't remember me."

She chuckled, as she patted my head. "Well thats a stupid question. Stop making blondes look bad. Isn't obvious?" She stated, looking at my mother.

I looked down on the floor, holding back my tears. "She has amnesia?"

I saw her nod.

"Well it is temporaily? When is it going away?" I said, noticing her face dropped I already know the answer.

"Sorry kid.."

* * *

"Hey mom! I got your vanilla milkshake you wanted." I cheered, closing the door of her room. I walked towards her as I handed her a drink.

I never went home. I wanted to stay her with my mom in the hospital so I could help her remember more. When she got hit, it damaged her head, big time. The doctors aren't sure if she'll stay like this forever.

I hope she could remember. At least remember me.

I took a seat next to het.

She thanked me taking a sip. "Ino, you been here... well... since I've been here."

I looked at her stange. "Yeah, so?"

"You haven't gone to school for two weeks. You smell like hospital. And you need to go home."

"What home!" I snapped at her. "Since your gonna be here forever, who's going to pay for the house I'll be living in?"

I heard a knock on the door as I saw her face light up. The door opened and there it stood a man in front of the door. He has long dirty blonde hair up in a pony tail. He has blue eyes... the same as mine.

"I think he can answer your question." She responded.

I got up from the chair, crossing my arms over my chest. "What is he doing here?"

She sigh, "He's here to take you home."

I freak. "Dad? No way. I'm not going home with him."

He looked hurt, but still kept a smile on. "Its nice seeing you again, Ino."

I huffed, "Well. Its not so nice seeing you."

I felt my mom smacked me in my arm. "Ino! Please, show some respect."

I looked angrily at her. "If you remember what he did to you then you'll probably be on my side."

"Ino. Go to your new home. That's an order." She protest me, laying comfortly down in her bed.

I roughly grabbed my things as I pushed past my father, leaving.

* * *

The car ride was silent which I prefer it this way. He looked at me, wanting to say something. I rolled my eyes, staring at the window. "You know I have people packed your things and moved it into my-.. our house."

"K."

He scratched his head. He didn't expect my answer to be so short and uncaring. He continued, "You must be hungry."

"Nope."

He frowned. "How's Sasuke and Naruto? Are they still being good boys to you?"

Now its my turn to frown. Just the thought of them makes me feel ten times worst. "How the hell am I supposed to know? We're not close anymore." I stated, wiping tears on my face.

He glance at me and thats his cue to stop talking.

When we got home, our maids opened the car door for us to get out. That never changed. I wanted to carry my things, but they insist on carrying it themselves.

"You remember your room, right?" My dad questioned, walking inside our enormous house.

I nodded, walking upstairs.

"Remember to sleep good tonight! You have school tomorrow!" I heard him yell behind me.

I groaned too myself. School? Fuck no. I walked up the stairs, shivering cause I exactly remembered where my room was.

I opened my door, stepping into dark, cold room as I turned on the lights.

Wow. This room never changed. My bed was exactly how I left it. Messy and undid bed.

I smiled, plopping down on my purple bed. When I turned to the left, I saw a picture of my two best friends. I should say ex-best friends.

* * *

"Have fun in school!" He smiled as he made his way to kiss my forehead. I rudely moved away, missing his chance.

We both walked outside of our house with him locking the door.

"We'll take separate cars so we both won't be late. Yong over there will take you to school." He said pointing at the driver.

He waved goodbye to me, walking away from me.

He sigh as I saw the driver opened his door for him as he got in. Then they drove away.

I smiled. Perfect. I walked towards the driver, Yong as he opens the door for me. I quickly shut it, making him confused. "Not today. I'll walk to school." He nodded, understanding me. He got in his car and driving away.

This is way too easy. I walked towards the door, turning the knob. Shit. It won't open. Damnit do I have the key? I checked my pocket and my bag, but no sign of the key.

I ran around the house so I could climb up to my bedroom. I remember leaving it unlocked last night. There was a ladder stick to the house so it made it easier for me to climb.

I climbed up, holding the bar tightly.

"Hey Princess. I could see your panties." Someone familiar called out for me in the bottom. "Of course it would be purple."

My face turned red, as I stopped moving. "You loving the view, Suigetsu?"

"Suigetsu? Please, I sound nothing like him."

I quickly looked down, still holding tightly on the bar. "Sasuke?" I angrily jumped down, angry to see him here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I cursed, walking towards him.

Hr smirked. "Just want to say hello to my new neighbor."

Neighbor? Fuck, I totally forgot that he lives right next door.

I rolled my eyes. "Its just temporarily. When my mom.. gets better, soon I'll leave this hell hole."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "So the rumors were true..."

"Look, just leave. Just seeing your face makes me wanna pull out all my hair off." I snapped at him.

"Then i'll stay a little bit longer. Bald does suit you." He said, fixing his tie on his uniform.

He glance at me as I avoided making eye contacts. He sigh, noticing my interest on him not being here."Go to school." He mumbled.

I sigh. Why does he even care if I got to school or not? "Now isn't the time. You wouldn't understand.." I said, as my mom flew across my mind. "Well, if you excuse me, I have a warm bed waiting for me." I said as I turned away from him, about to climb up to my bedroom.

"Your mom wouldn't like this." I heard him spoke.

"What mom?" I looked back at him, with eyes full of anger and sorrow. "Right now, I have absolutely no one." I chuckled, feeling ease. "This is what you wanted. Breaking off our friendship so I could be alone for entirety." I climbed up the ladder. "Thanks for leaving me, when I _needed _you the most. Fuck you, Sasuke."

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, surprised to see you late. From the looks of it, you didn't get Ino to come back." Kakashi-sensei claimed, as he sigh taking a seat in his desk.

The raven-hair nodded, looking annoyed. "She's a wreck." He commented before sitting down in his seat.

Kakashi-sensei gritted his teeth, leaning in his seat. "Oh, well does anyone want to deliver Ino's homework to her house?"

Sasuke scanned the room. Not many people volunteer, but a fellow classmate raised his hand.

"I'll do it, Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto?" He said, sounding suspicious. "Why?"

Naruto looked a little taken back as he chuckled. "Oi Kakashi-sensei, its not what you think." He grabbed the papers and smiled widely. "Ino.. she's an old friend of mine. I will hate to see her a.. 'wreck'..." He said, glancing at Sasuke. "As that bastard described her."

"Okay... I'll give you the address." He said, opening his drawer only to be stopped.

"No can do. I actually remembered where she lives." He noted as he turns to the class. "Don't worry you guys. Not only i'll give Ino her homework..." The blonde spiky blonde exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes to Sasuke. "I'll also drag her ass back to school!" He cheered as the class awed at him.

Naruto smiled, liking his enthusiasm. Take that, Sasuke. He stick his tongue out at him, looking childish.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, feeling humiliated. Oh, this means war, you dumbfuck.

* * *

There was a loud knock on my door. I groaned as I got out my textbook under my bed and flipped through random pages. "Dad go away. I'm doing my homework."

I heard him came in, not looking at him as I looked at the page.

"How can you do your homework if you didn't even get it yet?"

I looked up, surprised to see Naruto here. He was standing there, holding my homework.

He sigh, looking around my room. "Haven't been here for a while." He observed as he plopped down on my bed, laying next to me.

I raised my eyebrow, moving away from him. "Don't be so comfortable. Leave."

"Ouch." He smirked, fixing his perfect hair. "Go to school tomorrow." He demanded me.

Ugh, not him too. "Listen, th-..."

"Don't say anything." He stand up, interrupting what I was about to say next. "Give me an answer when you come with me." He said, as he grabbed my hands. He pulled me downstairs and next thing you know were outside.

I angrily pulled my hands away from his. "What the hell, Naruto!" I said, catching breath.

He laughed making me feel warm inside. Something about his laugh makes me feel a tiny bit better. "Sorry Ino-chan. I wanna take you somewhere."

I crossed my arms over my chest, testing him. "And what if I said no?"

He smirked, picking me up from the ground as I dangled on his shoulders as he started walking straight forward.

I fumed. "Naruto, your fucking crazy! Put me down you mofo!"

"So you could run back home? Uhm no thanks."

* * *

I give up fighting back. Man, he's strong.

"Okay were here." He mumbled as he finally put me down.

I stood up, noticing our surrounding. We were on a grassy hill with grave stones everywhere. "Why are we here? My mom's not dead."

"I know." His face dropped. "Come with me." He said, as I followed him.

This place gives me the creep. I don't even know why were here! He stopped making me bumped into him.

"Ino-chan, you always say you wanted to meet my dad..."

I nodded.

I saw him sat down on the floor. "Meet my dad, Minato." He muttered, pointing at the grave stone infront of him.

I raised an eyebrow. He can't be serious. "Naruto, stop joking around." I said, sitting down next to him. "This isn't making me feel better."

His face sorrowed, lowering his head. "I wish I was joking." Shit. He is serious. I stared at the the stone. It says his full name and the date he was born and the date he died. But how? When?

"My dad died when I was born.." He started out as if he read my thoughts. "I don't want to bore you so to make it short and simple he somewhat sacrifice himself to save me. Ever since, I been living with my mom." He said looking proud.

I didn't know what to say. I was to shocked at his words.

He looked straight into my eyes. I could see sincere and trust in his blue eyes. "Your lucky to have a dad with you. I didn't get to experience on having a dad. Ero-sensei was like a father to me so i'm lucky to have him in my life." He gripped on my shoulders tighly as if he's waking me up to reality. "Your mom is strong so I'll guarantee she'll get pass this. Your not alone in this situation." He vowed, putting a hand on my lap as comfort.

"You have me." He spoke with true kindness.

I smiled as tears were rolling down my cheeks.

He wiped them off smiling. "Go to school tomorrow."

I smiled, pulling him into a tight hug as he returned it. I have to admit, I miss him so much.

"Alright, whisker-face." I replied.

**A/N : Heyy guys! Please forgive me for the lack of update! I've been really busy with school work and other stuffs. But I'll be updating more often since it's winter break! Wooohh. :) I hope you guys like this chapter! More to come soon. Thanks!**

**Review and I'll love you forever. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Ino, glad to have you back." Kakashi-Sensei greeted me. I could tell he was surprised and also happy, even though he has that mask covering his face; I could still seeing him smiling. "Please, take a seat."

I nodded as I looked around the room. Everyone was here and I just had to be late. Everyone in the room, was looking at me, having the same face as Kakashi-Sensei. It has only been a week since my absent, chill guys.

As I walked through, I could see Naruto smiling at me, so I smiled back at him. His smile made me feel at ease, but I don't know why. His smile also means that he's glad to see me again which is good enough for me.

And there was him.. Sasuke. His hands were interwined together as he look down, not even daring to look at me. He didn't even greet me. But why do I care? I said I was done with him. I walked past him, looking happy because I want him to know that he isn't the reason that I'm smiling.

I walked to my desk, sitting right behind Suigetsu. I forgot he still goes to this school, but I'm not going to let him ruin my day. I saw him turn around. Oh great.

I looked annoyed at him, I really don't want to deal with him.

He smiled at me, with his two sharp teeth sticking out. "Good to have you back, Ino." He said, turning back around.

Did Suigetsu just smiled at me? And he said my first name for the first time? I chuckled to myself as I listened to Kakashi-Senei's instructions.

* * *

The bell finally fucking rang.

"Okay, get out of here." Kakashi-Sensei dismissed us, getting back to reading his perverted books.

I was one of the first ones to exit the class. My brain is officially dead from all the stupid things I learned.

"INOOOO!" I heard a loud girl screaming behind me. I kinda know who it is just from her voice.

She tackled behind me, giving me a big hug which nearly killed me. I smiled, "Hey Tenten."

I whirled around to face her. Shit. She's pissed. I nudged her arm, laughing. "Hey, don't be like that. You should be happy that I came back." I said, trying to lighten up her mood.

Her face changed. Instead of looking angry at me, she looked worried. "Sorry, I'm really happy. I just fucking missed you so much. I was also worried about you. I mean, I tried visiting you, but your house was empty." She replied, about to cry as she tried not to.

I wiped her tears off her face. "Don't cry, Ten. It's my fault. I should've called you. I'm so sorry.." I hugged her one more time cause I really did missed my best friend. I pulled away as I saw her smiling. Yay. "Oh yeah, I moved back to my dad's place cause... well you know why.." I said.

She looked shocked, remembering about something. "Yeah, the whole school knows.. How is she?" She asked softly.

"She's getting better.." I smiled, thinking about my mom.

I smirked, "You're boy toy is coming this way.." I teased her, remembering the nickname I gave her boyfriend.

"Stop saying that!" She retorted, blushing furiously.

"Stop saying what?" Tenten jumped as she looked behind her.

She smacked his elbow as he yelped. "Neji, don't scare me like that!"

I saw him smirked as he hugged her from behind. "Can't help it.." He nibbled her ear. "I love seeing you jumpy." He leaned in, capturing her lips as I heard her moan, tugging his shirt tightly.

I blushed, looking away. Well this is awkward. I coughed loudly, making them stopped.

Neji looked at me, noticing my appearance. "Oi, Yamanaka. You're back." He greeted me.

I rolled my eyes. No shit. "Yeah, it's good to be back." I lied. All I wanted to do was sleep all day in my bed.

He looked at Tenten. "Did you tell her?"

Tell me what?

Tenten jumped excitedly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" She tugged on my arm. "Neji's having a party at his house and it would be cool if you can come with." She said happily with pleading eyes.

Great. Parties are off the list for me. "Sorry, I have so much homework to catch up with." I declined, making up an excuse. I just didn't want to go. But I wasn't lying. I do have a shit load of homework to do.

I saw her nervously scratched the back of her head. "Come on. Pleaseeee? It's starts at 10:00. Plenty of time to get ready." She begged me.

"I said no." I replied, walking away.

She huffed as I left her with Neji."You're going to regret it!"

I laughed, "As if I care."

"Comeon, when was the last time you had fun?"

... I guess, never.

* * *

I laid down on my bed, dropping all of things on the floor. I looked at the time. 5:34p.m.

I groaned, I'm so bored.

_'It starts at 10:00. Plenty of time to get ready.'_

I shifted and turned to the side, facing my window. I could see Sasuke's room, clearly from his big ass window like mines. Why the hell did I picked this room?

_'Ino, you should picked this room!'_

_I looked inside the room. It looked big enough for me to sleep. 'But Sasuke, why?'_

_'Because..' He grabbed my hand softly, pulling me into the room. 'You see that room over there?' He pointed to the window as I scanned the next door room._

_I nodded, 'Yeah.. so?'_

_He blushed, letting go of my room. 'That's my room.' He looked at me that almost made me jumped. 'I could see you and you could see me.. This means that we're always going to be together.'_

"We're always going to be together, huh?" I whispered to myself. "Liar.."

I got up from my bed, to get started on my homework. As I got up, Sasuke appeared right through my eyes. But so far away. He was entering from his room. But he wasn't alone...

I watchdd him carefully. He dragged a pink hair girl into his room. I saw him kissed her so roughly even she didn't see that coming. They somehow ended up in his bed.

I walked up to shut my window with curtains. As I was shutting it, I swear, I saw him glanced at me which making out with the girl. It's like he wanted me to see him having a make out session with her.

The sad part is, you know this hurts me.

I sat on the floor, not knowing what to do anymore. Life isn't really fair. Why is it that I still want him back into my life? I thought I was done.. It's so hard trying to stay happy.

_'Comeon, when was the last time you had fun?'_

Tenten's voice strucked me.

"She's right." I got up from the floor. "I'm damn right going to that party."

* * *

"There... done." I said, putting on the last piece of my make up. My hair was up in a poinytail with curly hair as my bangs were pushed the side.

I put on a short black dress that is mid thigh. "Damn. I look hot." I said, checking myself out.

* * *

This is Neji's house?! My jaw was practically hanging out. "More like mansion.."

I walked, trying to get inside. As I was walking, I got some stares mostly from guys.

I smirked, liking the attention. It makes me feel I'm wanted. I walked inside the house as I see a lot of people just dancing and having a great time.

I smiled, I'm so glad I came.

"Ino?"

I turned around. "Oh hey, Naruto." I said. Wow, pratically everyone from school are here. "You sure cleaned up nice."

He did looked good. He was wearing a white polo with a red tie that isn't done. I laughed. "Your tie is sorta messed up."

He looked dumbfounded as he glanced at his tie. He held it tight. "Awh man, I was sure I got this one right." He tried fixing it, but kept messi g up afterwards.

I rolled my eyes as I let out a soft chuckled. "Here, let me."

I tried adjusting his tie. As I was fixing it, I saw him staring at me. "Damn Ino. You look so beautiful."

I blushed, looking uncomfortable. Now that I realized, we were standing really close to each other. I could feel his manhood against mine. I coughed, "Well there you go." I ranted, finished with his tie. "See you later!" I fumed, leaving him. I could tell that he wasn't amused with me leaving him.

I walked in the kitchen which I regret. There was my best friend fucking with her boyfriend on top of the dining table. They didn't even hear me coming in.

I left them, trying to find my way outside because the loud music was hurting me. I found a quiet place outside. And let me tell you.. it was beauitful. There were lots of flowers and bushes everywhere. And there was also-...

"Sasuke! Let's go inside! We're missing the party."

That scheechy voice interrupted me.

I hid behind the bush, scanning the place. I spotted Sasuke. He's sitting with Sakura on a bench, who looks like she's very impacient. They were staring at the sky together... well Sasuke is.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "You can go. It's too noisy in there." He grunted.

I saw her groaned as she stomped her feet softly on the ground. "What's with you with stargazing?" She asked, sitting down next to him.. so close.

"I don't know.." He responded as I watched him put his arm around her shoulders. "It's just a childhood thing."

She laughed, "You're weird.." She replied, resting her head next to his. "I'm crazy in love with you.." She whispered to him, but I could hear it just fine.

As I tried to quietly exit, there was a big rock that I tripped on making the couple look at me.

Awh crap. Just what I fucking need.

"Ow. My leg." I said as I saw blood on it.

I felt someone picking me up. "Ino? Are you alright? Oh shit, you leg is bleeding." Sasuke said, trying to help me up. I looked at him as I read his eyes that he's worried.

"Leave me alone. I'm fine. You're the least person I want to talk to." I angrily answered as I roughly pushed past him.

I don't know why I sounded so bitchy to him. He was just trying to help me, but then again, I don't need him anymore. I don't know why I'm starting to cry, a lot. I can't help it.

"Ino? What the fuck happened?"

I looked up to see a blonde spiky hair person in front of me. He looked even more worried than Sasuke. He stopped in front of me. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? What the fuck?" he cursed. He never cursed unless he's pissed and right now he's very pissed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Your leg is bleeding and you're crying. Something happened." He said with full concerned.

I cried even more. "Sasuke. That's what happened." I replied.

He looked down, feeling disappointed that I mentioned his name. "What did he do this time?"

"I just hate him so much!" I cried. I slammed the wall next to me, but Naruto didn't mind. "He left me and he's doing so much fine without me while I'm stuck here, trying to figure out if I'm just nothing to him." He pulled me into a room so we could talk in private. He sat down on the bed, waiting for me to continue.

I continued, "I felt like I was replaced by his girlfriend which sucks cause I could never replaced him. I just hate how I always have to pretend that I'm okay. I'm never okay. He's the reason why. I wish he could just escape from my mind." I said, sitting down next to him.

I noticed that the room was pitch dark.

"You miss him, don't you?" I heard him say.

"Yeah.."

"Are you in love with Sasuke?"

"You're crazy. I can never love that fool." I said, yawning a little bit. All that ranting is making me sleepy.

"The people that hurts you the most, are the people you love and care the most..."

My eyes widen as I stopped crying. I shut my eyes, already drifting to sleep.

It's so true.

* * *

I woke up to the door that cracked open. I saw a maid carrying some blankets.

She looked like she regretted coming in. "Ah, sorry miss. And good morning." She greeted me as she turned around, closing the door behind her.

I sat up, looking at the time. 9:55a.m. I noticed that she wasn't my maid. I also noticed that this isn't my room. I got up as I saw a note on the nightstand.

_Ino, thank you. -Naruto p.s you drool_

I blushed, wiping my drool off my face. Wait... did he and I slept. Together. On the same bed? I freaked out as I looked at my clothing. I'm still wearing my dress so he and I didn't do anything.

What a relief.

I grabbed my purse and headed out. As I made my way out Neji's household, I saw Neji and a dobe who I really don't want to see. It looked like that dobe was screaming at Neji since morning. They both noticed my existence as I tried to walk away.

"Hey wait up, Ino!" I felt him grabbed my arm as I tried to pull away.

I whirled around to face him. "Let go of me, Sasuke!" I screamed, not wanting to deal with him. His face looked tired and it looked like he didn't slept at all.

"I was fucking worried about you and this is how you're treating me?" He said angrily at me, holding on to my arm very tightly.

I winced. "You're hurting me.."

He realized this and let go of my arm quick.

"Why the fuck you let that loser get into your pants!?" He asked, yelling at me still.

**A/N: anddddd that ends there lol. Omg I just want to apologize for not updating. I've been busy with everything lately so yeah, sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Who is this loser that Sasuke is referring to? Pretty obvious lol.**

**Remember to review to make me extra happy lol. Thanks guys ^_^**


End file.
